Project Abstract: The Monell Chemical Senses Center Institutional (T32) Postdoctoral Training Program provides a unique opportunity for postdoctoral fellows to obtain training at the world?s foremost center for research into the chemical senses?taste and smell. Twenty-three faculty members have diverse scientific and international backgrounds and conduct collaborative, multidisciplinary research using specialized methods derived from disciplines such as electrophysiology, molecular biology, genetics, analytical chemistry, and psychophysics. Many applicants to the training program have little background in chemosensation but are given the opportunity to apply skills learned elsewhere to chemical senses research. In addition to specialized hands-on research training provided by faculty mentors, fellows attend instructional courses, workshops, and journal clubs; they have opportunities for small-group review of data, one-on-one assistance with clear scientific communication, and instruction on academic ethics tailored to their stage of professional development. A three-person mentoring committee helps formulate an individual training plan for each fellow?s unique career path and then tracks the fellow?s progress, helps set practical scientific goals, suggests skill development opportunities (e.g., learning new statistical or wet-lab techniques), and provides written feedback every six months. There is emphasis on learning the skills to prepare results for publication and to write successful research grants. During the previous funding period, Monell?s T32 program supported nine postdoctoral fellows; four are still in training, and five now have positions in academic institutions or elsewhere in the biomedical research workforce. All the trainees have published papers in appropriate peer-reviewed journals, attended national and/or international conferences, sought specialized training in courses and workshops, and become familiar with new standards for the responsible conduct of research (including rigor and reproducibility). Four trainees have won awards for excellence in research; others have won competitive research grants, including three Individual Research Training Grants (F32s) and one similar governmental award. The long-term goal of Monell?s Postdoctoral Training Program is to train independent scientists in taste and smell biology, part of NIH?s mission to improve the nation?s health.